Anata Wo Suki Da To
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Perasaan yang selama ini mereka takutkan kini bukan menjadi penghalang. Mereka saling mencintai. Ya. Seharusnya mereka tahu jika sejak dulu perasaan mereka saling bersambut namun karena ketakutan kehilangan lah membuat mereka membiarkannya. /AU/One Shoot/DLDR . .


**Anata Wo Suki Da To**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata Wo Suki Da To © KA**

**[Ketika aku bilang mencintaimu]**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Au, one shoot, Typo, ooc, gaje dll**

**oOo**

"Sakura-chan...," ujar suara lembut itu menggantung di udara. Gadis itu menegadahkan wajahnya menikamati angin yang menerpanya. Ia menoleh kesamping menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Gomen."

Gadis itu -Sakura- menegang namun tetap menundukkan wajahnya. "Ya," gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Gadis di samping Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Gomen ne, karena kedatanganku membuatmu jauh darinya. Namun aku mencintainya."

Sakura menoleh menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Perasaan kita tidak lah salah," ujarya dengan raut wajah serius namun sepeti di landa beban yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"Aku akan mengatakan cintaku kepadanya."

Sakura kembali menatap ke depan menghiraukan gadis di sampingnya yang menunggu jawabannya. Ia meatap guguran daun yang seperti hatinya semakin lama semakin banyak, bukan berjatuhan namun semakin bertambah banyak.

"Itu hakmu...," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh. "Aku pun akan berusaha mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya."

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ia dan Sakura sama-sama menyukai orang yang sama dan benar apa yag di katakan Sakura, kita harus berusaha menyatakannya. Siapa yang akan di pilih nanti itu adalah pilihan dia.

"A-arigatou Sakura-chan." ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Sakura menoleh kembali, dan mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Ya! Ini adalah hak mereka, karena perasaan dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta bukan salahnya.

"Aku pun begitu... Hinata-chan."

**oOo**

Langit senja sudah nampa menghiasi langit Konoha. Seorang dengan helaian soft pink terlihat menopang dagu memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya dengan lembut.

Ia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata dua hari lalu dan itu membuatnya bingung. Ia berkata akan menyatakan perasaanya tapi ia takut, takut akan apa yang terjadi. Perasaanya bisa membuat hubungan persahabatan dengannya menjadi hancur. Di sisi lain jika ia hanya menyimpannya, ia harus siap menambah kesakitan karena perasaannya. Membuangnya? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

'TUK'

"Aw...!" Ringis Sakura dengan tangan memegang dahinya yang terasa sakit karena sentilan seseorang.

"Kau melamun?" tanya orang itu dan mendudukan diri di samping Sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura nyaris berteriak jika ia tidak menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hn."

"K-kenapa kau..."

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" potong Sasuke menatap Sakura -sahabatnya- dengan raut datar namun penuh dengan raut seperti... kecemasan, -itulah yang di lihat Sakura- di mata onyx itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja... bukan kah kau pulang bersama...," ujar Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan getaran di bibirnya. "... Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke mengeryit alis mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Sakura mendongak menatap onyx yang menatapnya penuh. "E-eto... Aku harus mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di sini. Ya, tertiggal." pasti Sakura dengan tertawa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan melamun? Sedangkan aku menunggumu di depan dua jam?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertohok. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bukan kah tadi Sasuke pulang dengan Hinata?

"Kau... menungguku?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke menjawab dengan dengusan.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Bolehkah, bolehkah ia berharap jika sahabatnya ini mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap iris zamrud di depannya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Mengehela ia berucap, "mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis yang selalu tersesat pulang sendiri."

Bibir Sakura berkedut namun wajahnya terlihat sedih. "K-kau benar," ujarnya dan tertawa kaku. "Aku kan gadis yang selalu tersesat... begitu pula dengan hatiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mendengar perkataan terakhir Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, berdiri menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya. "Ayo kita pulang. Teruslah bersamaku agar aku tidak tersesat,"

Sasuke tersenyum mengacak rambut pink sahabatnya. "Hn. Akan selamanya seperti itu." gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

**...**

Sasuke mengganti sepatunya. Tangannya menyentuh loker di sampinya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Ia yakin pemiliknya sudah datang karena melihat kunci yang tergantung dan mungkin terlupakan oleh pemiliknya.

"U-uchiha-kun."

Sasuke menutup lokernya setelah mengambil kunci itu kemudian berbalik, "Hinata."

Hinata berlari kecil menghampirinya. "A-ano... Ini aku membuat kue untukmu." ujar Hinata menyerahkan kotak biru yang tidak terlalu besar lalu membukanya.

"Aku tidak suka manis." ucap Sasuke menatap kotak yang di sodorkan kepadanya.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah yang di tunduknya. "A-apa kau membenciku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke menghela. Ia mengambil kotak itu. "Hn. Arigatou." ucapnya menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Walau ia baru mengenalnya sebulan, tapi gadis ini adalah gadis baik dan jika ia jahat kepada perempuan bisa-bisa sahabat pinknya akan memarahinya kembali.

Hinata mendongak. Senyum merekah di wajahnya saat Sasuke menerima pemberiannya. "Uchiha-kun...," ujarnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "E-eto... Akhir pekan nanti, apa kau punya waktu?"

Sasuke menatap tanpa eksperesi. "Tidak." ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum kecut namun kembali merekah saat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak sibuk. Kenapa?"

Hinata menautkan jari-jarinya dan menatap Sasuke gugup. "Akhir pekan... Aku ingin meminta waktumu."

"Ya."

"Ehh!" pekik Hinata saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menerima ajakannya.

Maju ia meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke. "Jam lima sore, di Konoha Park."

"Hn."

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur. "Aku akan menunggumu." ujarnya berbalik dengan wajah berseri terlihat sangat bahagia karena ajakannya yang di setujui.

Seseorang yang tadinya akan mengambil kunci miliknya terhenti mendengar pembicaraan sahabatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersender dengan wajah menegadah dan memencet hidungnya menahan isakannya. Tapi cairan bening itu lolos dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku tidak sesempurna sepertinya." bisiknya di sela-sela isakan yang di tahannya. Ya. Dia tidak sadar jika ia tidak sesempurna Hinata yang memiliki segalanya... tidak sepertinya yang banyak kekurangan, dan itu membuatnya tidak yakin apa bisa membuat Sasuke menyukainya sebagai wanita yang mencintainya?

**oOo**

Konoha Park. Di sinilah Sakura berada sekarang. Entah kenapa ia ingin mengikuti Sasuke, lebih tepatnya melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu dengan Hinata. Ia memakai topi hitam dengan kaca mata hitam yang menyembunyikan identisas yang paling menonjol dalam dirinya. Ya. Rambut dan matanya. Sedangkan pakaiannya ia memakai dress biru muda selutut dengan rompi putih. Sedangkan sepatunya, ia memakai stocking putih menutupi kaki jenjangnya dengan memakai boot hitam setumitnya.

Ia mengangkat syal putih yang ia pakai hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat melihat orang yang di tunggunya datang. Ia meremas tali tas ransel kecil hitam yang di pakainya. Menahan nafasnya saat orang itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Jantungnya berdebar saat bertatapan dengan onyx yang meliriknya.

Diam mematung dengan jantung yang terus berdebar kencang saat pemilik onyx -Sasuke- yang menawan itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"UCHIHA-KUN!" panggilan seseorang membuat Sakura membalikan badannya.

Di sana! Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya akan aku lakukan? Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya tergerak perlahan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan di depannya.

Ia bisa melihat tatapan cinta dari mata gadis itu yang selalu mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan sesekali di tanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan. Kenapa sakit? Kenapa aku harus melihat ini?

Langkahnya terus menuntunnya. Ia tersenyum sendu saat Sasuke memberikan balon kuning kepada Hinata. Ice cream dalam tangannya jatuh saat Sasuke tersenyum mengelus kepala Hinata.

Cukup!

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa untuk berada di hati Sasuke bahkan untuk mimpi pun terasa sulit. Berbalik ia melangkah meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya harus ia ucapkan selamat esok harinya.

**...**

Alam mulai menunjukan kegelapannya. Bulan yang indah dengan bintang yang bertaburan menemani kesepiannya di langit malam.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca dari kincir ri _Big O_ yang ia naiki sekarang. Setelah meninggalkan acara membuntuti Sasuke dan Hinata ia berjalan tanpa arah, dan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menaiki ini.

Teringat kembali kejadian-kejadian apa yang barusan di lihatnya membuat hatinya seketika sesak. Apa ini akhir dari perasaannya? Bahkan ia sama sekali belum mengatakannya.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca dengan tangan kiri menyentuh permukaan kaca itu. Ia sudah melepaskan topi dan kaca matanya, dan meletakannya di sampingnya.

'TES'

Iris zamrut itu meneteskan cairan bening dengan perlahan -menangis- saat melihat di depannya -tidak jauh darinya- di pinggir sungai, Hinata yang memunggunginya dan Sasuke yang berhadapan dengannya sedang berciuman.

"S-sa-suke-kun..." gumamnya tercekat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin sekali menangis kencang. Nyeri, sangat nyeri apa yang terasa di dadanya. Bahkan bernafas pun sangat sulit hanya untuk menghirup udara baginya kini.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

.

Kincir itu terus berputar hingga tempat yang Sakura naiki terbuka. Sakura tidak ingin keluar. Ia masih duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang menumpang bersamanya. Ia lelah, sakit, sangat sakit.

Langkah penumpang yang naik bersama Sakura terhenti di depan Sakura. Ia memegang dagu gadis itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

Wajah itu! Wajah yang selalu ceria, tersenyum untuknya kini terlihat penuh dengan kesakitan.

Berjongkok, ia menyamakan posisinya dengan gadis itu. "_Gomen_..." ucapnya menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"_Gomen ne._..." kini kedua tangannya menghapus jejak air mata gadis itu. Tersenyum lirih dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar melihat air mata gadis ini yang tidak berhenti.

"_Gomenasai_." terakhir ia membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

.

Lama mereka seperti itu. Orang itu adalah Sasuke yang terus memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan sahabatnya menangis dalam dekapannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun." akhirnya suara yang sangat Sasuke tunggu di dengarnya.

"Ya."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan kembali merunduk. "Selamat!" ujarnya dengan nada yang jelas bergetar. "Aku turut bahagia."

"Sakura ap..."

Sakura menaruh ibu jarinya di bibir sahabatnya. "Dengarkan aku. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya sebelum aku melepasmu."

Sasuke diam mendengar apa yang akan di katakan Sakura.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum iris zambrud itu kembali nampak.

"Aku mencint..."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena seseuatu menekan bibirnya. Bukan jari seperti apa yang di lakukan dirinya kepada Sasuke, tapi sesuatu itu adalah... bibir Sasuke yang artinya menciumnya.

Kenapa?

Sakura hanya diam dengan air mata kembali menetes dari matanya. Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sasuke-kun? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Onyx yang tadi terpejam saat mencium bibir Sakura kini perlahan terbuka. Melepaskan perlahan ia menempelkan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka kembali bersinggunggan.

"Aku tahu. Aku pun mencintaimu." aku Sasuke dengan tangan menghapus air mata gadis itu, sahabatnya dan juga cintanya.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Benarkah? Benarkah itu?

"B-benarkah?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf karena aku menyimpannya. Aku hanya takut kau akan jauh dariku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dengan menahan tangisannya kembali. "A-aku pun sama. A-aku takut kau jauh..."

Ucapan Sakura kembali terhenti karena Sasuke memencet hidungnya. "Jangan menagis lagi. Aku tidak sanggup melihat itu," ujar Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan dan dahinya. Ia menatap iris zambrud yang selalu membuatnya berdebar kini memerah. "Tetaplah mencintaiku!" pintanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya. Jika Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepadanya bagaimana dengan...

"Hinata. Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus.

Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Tapi, aku tidak tau soal perasaanmu," ujar Sasuke tanpa niat membuka matanya. "Aku terlalu takut akan kehilanganmu jadi aku hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berfikir, jika perasaanku membuatmu jauh dariku lebih baik aku menyimpannya dan kau tetap bersamaku."

"Tapi, tadi kau dengan Hinata... ber...," sulit sekali Sakura mengatakan kata yang terasa sesak hanya mengucapkannya saja.

"Aku tidak berciuman, jika itu yang membayangi kepalamu." ujar Sasuke yang tau apa tujuan perkataan Sakura.

"T-tapi tadi aku melihat..."

"Apa aku sudi mencium gadis lain selain dirimu." potong cepat Sasuke seketika membuat Sakura merona.

"A-apa tadi itu ci-ciuman pertama kita?" tanya Sakura malu-malu dengan rona merah masih dan bahkan jelas terlihat.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang menghindari tatapanya. Ia menarik dagu gadis itu dan mendekatkan kepada dirinya dan kembali mengecupnya dan melumatnya perlahan dan lembut.

Melepaskan pagutannya Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. "Ini yang ke empat."

Iris zamrud Sakura membulat mendengat penuturan Sasuke. Apa katanya? Empat? Sejak kapan?

Sasuke terkekeh. "Pertama saat kita berkemah di belakang rumahku."

Jadi saat SMP lah Sasuke menciumnya? Dan itu saat ia setengah tertidur.

"Ke dua saat kau sakit musim semi kemarin."

Musim semi yang seharusnya ia menikmati bunga sakura namun ia sakit dan Sasuke merawatnya saat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum mengelus bibir Sakura pelan. "Yang ketiga dan empat di sini." ujarnya dan kembali mencium bibir mungil itu sekilas.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang yang pastinya akan menangis karena tersesat," Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya."Itulah janjiku dari dulu akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu sampai akhir."

Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang memang itu selalu ia ucapkan. "Kau pintar menggombal." kekeh Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menangkap tangan itu, membawanya menyentuh dadanya dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Sakura.

"Kau merasakannya? Seperti akan meledak jika saat bersamamu."

Sakura mengangguk mengelus punggung Sasuke. Tersenyum ia berucap. "Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu bersamamu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya hingga kini bibirnya menyentuh leher jenjang gadis itu, dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku pun mencintaimu dan ingin selalu kau menggenggam tanganku... selamanya."

**...**

Perasaan yang selama ini mereka takutkan kini bukan menjadi penghalang. Mereka saling mencintai. Ya. Seharusnya mereka tahu jika sejak dulu perasaan mereka saling bersambut namun karena ketakutan kehilangan lah membuat mereka membiarkannya. Namun sekarang tidak perlu di takutkan lagi selama keyakinan mereka tertanam di hati mereka bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Special to Ka Mus da Thasya ^_^ **

**Untuk Cucu mbah Linda nanti ya :D lagi nyari agar mbh oro sekseh :v #plak**

**Sankyuu :)**

**Maaf jika tupo dan Eyd yang selalu berserakan. #bungkuk**

**WRS**


End file.
